Beaten but not Broken
by Alchemybabe13
Summary: OC but in a believable way. When a new girl shows up at school will it spell more trouble for the gang? Rated T for language and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! It's me chibi edo. Well this is an OC but I did it in a way that's believable. Ok so this takes place after the entire series of books. So yes there are spoilers. Umm...Constructive critisism is cool but flames will be used to light my barbecue and have yummy shishcabobs. Thanks!**

Tatsuki entered the classroom as if it was any other day. He sat as his desk in the front of the class, while Kotarou and Yuuto sat two rows behind him.

He still hadn't forgotten what had happened.

Although Kotarou had forgotten everything.

Yuuto and he had spoken about it. They were becoming closer friends. All of them were. Without Kotarou's power to get in the way, things could be like they used to. Tatsuki wasn't upset at this. He was just…disappointed, for lack of a better word. He had hoped they could take his power; he didn't want to see the things he saw from day to day. But he dealt with it. He had a gift, and it was to be used wisely, Udou had told him this frequently.

"Ok class,' the teacher's voice brought Tatsuki back to earth, "We have a new student today. Her name is Kauri. She transferred all the way here from Wakayama, so let's all make her feel welcome here."

Tatsuki watched the girl walk to the front of the class.

"Oh great, another Tatsuki…" Whispered a bunch of girls next to him. He ignored them. Although they raised a point. The girl, Kauri, had shoulder length straight black hair that fell in front of her face. She was very pretty. She looked at the ground and stared at one particular spot on the floor. One could say she was just shy.

But Tatsuki knew immediately something was not right with her.

The teacher spoke again. "Well Kauri you can take a seat behind…Yuuto. Yuuto could you raise your hand? There. Ok. Well Kauri has certainly come at a very good time. As you all know tomorrow is Parents day. All your parents can come in and see the class and learn about what you are doing. This is perfect for you Kauri, it's like an open house!" the teacher went on about open houses until the lunch bell.

Yuuto turned in his seat to see the new girl. She looked up at him. Tatsuki came up behind Yuuto and Kotarou behind Tatsuki. Needless to say Kauri felt a tad bit cornered.

"So why did you transfer here?" Kotarou asked in his child-like way.

Kauri looked up. "Umm…My dad's job." She said in a quiet voice. Tatsuki looked at Yuuto. Usually he would be flirting with a girl this pretty. He recognized that look on his face though. It was the look he had when reading an aura. And by the look of his eyes, the aura wasn't a good one.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Tatsuki wanted the day to end so he could talk to Yuuto about what he had seen. When the end bell finally did come, he caught up with Yuuto in the hall.

Yuuto knew what Tatsuki wanted to know. The two walked outside. They went to the parking lot to Tatsuki's bike.

"Her aura was almost completely black." Yuuto said with an apprehensive tone. "It only got worse when the teacher talked about parents day."

"I could just see it, the way she communicated with Kotarou when he asked why she transferred. It was like she was extremely uneasy that people were near her, let alone talking to her." Tatsuki said this in a way that made Yuuto wonder if he were talking to himself or to him.

They knew that there was something wrong. Now all they needed was to find out what.

He and Yuuto parted ways. Tatsuki jumped on his bike and headed home. Kotarou almost always walked with Mio now. When he arrived home, he liberated himself of his uniform and donned more comfortable clothes. He and Kotarou lived in the house alone now. After their grandfather died, Tatsuki's parents came to stay for a while. They didn't stay for long; they had work and friends to get back to. They tried to get the boys to move back with them, but they didn't want to leave their lives in Tokyo. So his parents made sure the neighbors would check in on them, and they called just about every day.

Needless to say it wasn't really like living alone.

But at he got to stay where he had friends and wouldn't have to make new ones. It was all pretty nice. He did have to be careful though. One slip of the tongue with Kotarou around and he would have a lot of explaining to do. But he managed.

He pulled out his books and began doing homework. He heard the door slam about ten minutes later and knew Kotarou was home. He looked up to see his face poking through his bedroom door.

"Hey did you notice anything weird about that new girl?" He asked Tatsuki.

"She was a bit off I guess. She was probably just shy from being in a new school." Tatsuki said this, trying not to divulge any information he knew thanks to Yuuto's ability. Kotarou nodded and left.

It was about ten thirty when Tatsuki went to sleep. Tomorrow was parent's day. At least he didn't have to worry about that.

**AN:So? You like? Well I need some pocky. Ummm...Yeah REVIEW now, do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So did you like the first one? well i forgot to add a disclaimer. I don't own anything. Only my imagination...Read and Review!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP _smack_

Tatsuki got up, got dressed and did his morning routine. He kicked Kotarou awake. At about 7:30 he gathered up his books and left on his bike.

When he arrived at his classroom, he had to navigate through a sea of people. There were parents and grandparents, all trying to find their way to the desks or walls. They were talking and greeting each other. He found Yuuto at his desk. His mother was fussing over his hair. Tatsuki held back a smirk.

"Oh my Tatsuki-kun! Look at you! How have you been?" Mrs. Urushiyama asked.

"I've been well, and you?" Tatsuki said politely back. Yuuto gave him a glance and then looked to the front of the room. Kauri had just walked in and had begun to maneuver through the crowd.

"Well I've been fine dear thank you for asking." Yuuto's mother said. She then wandered off to talk with another student's parent.

Kauri had made her way to her desk and sat down. She was fixing her books on her desk when Yuuto turned around to her. Tatsuki moved closer to them to be able to hear over the din of the crowd.

"So your parents couldn't make it?" Yuuto asked her. She looked up from her desk.

"My dad is very busy and my mother passed away a while ago." She said rather briefly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Yuuto said kind of wimpishly. She nodded and continued to fiddle with her books. Tatsuki watched as Kotarou was introduced to Mio's mother. It was kind of funny the way he floundered talking to her. The door opened again and a man entered the room. He was wearing a business suit and had a clean mustache on his face. His short hair was salt and peppery. He had the look of someone very important. He searched the room for a minute before making his way over towards Kauri. He reached her and she looked up.

"Dad." She said exasperatedly. The man grabbed her roughly by the arm and basically dragged her from the class. Yuuto looked at Tatsuki.

"I think we found the problem." Yuuto said. Tatsuki nodded.

Minutes passed and they still didn't enter the classroom. Yuuto's mother came back to fuss with his hair. Tatsuki took this moment to ask the teacher for a bathroom pass. He didn't need to go, he just needed an excuse to see where Kauri and her father had gone.

He got into the hallway and looked either way. He saw to his right, Kauri sitting on the ground, head in her hands. He used his power and didn't like what he saw.

Past through Tatsuki's eyes 

"_Do you think I like being told by one of my subordinates that today is parents day, and not hearing it from my own daughter?" He yelled._

_"I'm sorry, Kauri said cowering a bit, 'I didn't think that you wanted to come so I didn't bother asking." _

_Her father's eyes got big. His hand rose to a fist and he struck her. She recoiled and her hands went to her face where his hand had just hit. _

_"Your damn right I wouldn't have wanted to go. But I don't like being humiliated by underlings. You understand?" He continued to yell._

_She nodded. He looked down the hall, turned and left._

_End of past_

He ran over to her. He could hear her muffled sobs. He got over to her and she looked up. Her eye was already turning purple and her face shone with tears. She wiped them away with her sleeve and stood up.

"What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked knowing she probably wouldn't tell him the truth.

She laughed a little bit.

"You already know don't you." She said with a bit of a hoarse voice. He gave her an inquisitive look.

"I know you're a post cognitive, Tatsuki Oohira."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok here we go! sorry for the delay! i own nothing!**

"You know? How?" Tatsuki said watching Kauri as she carefully wiped the tears from her face.

"You think you are the only psychic in the world?" She asked him in an almost sarcastic tone. Tatsuki quickly glanced down the hall.

"No, but it is not every day you get surprised by someone who knows." He said quietly. She cleared her throat. He looked at her worriedly.

"Are you going to be ok? Do you need ice or something? He had no right to do that to you." Tatsuki said. He really didn't know why he went on the offensive but it struck a nerve that a father could do something to his child like that.

"No…I'm ok. Really. And it is my fault. I know he hates when I don't tell him things but if I do…well never mind that now. We should be getting back now." She said obviously trying to hurry things along.

"Yeah I guess…" Tatsuki said. The two both reentered the class. Kauri had cleverly moved her hair so the red and purple of the forming bruise didn't show. They took their seats. Yuuto's mom had long since moved on to talk with other people and Yuuto was talking with Kotarou.

"So why didn't your parents come?" Kauri asked Tatsuki in a voice he could just barely hear over the din of the rest of the room.

"They don't live around here. I live with my cousin Kotarou in my grandfather's old house." He said sitting in his desk as Kauri took the empty seat next to him.

"So you live alone?" She questioned.

"Yeah but it doesn't seem like it. The neighbors always are checking on us." He replied. She nodded.

Classes were dismissed early that day because the teacher's didn't have anything planned except for parent's day. Tatsuki and Yuuto went to the parking lot to get their bikes. Tatsuki started his up and waved to Yuuto. He sped out of the parking lot and began down the road. He saw Kauri walking and decided to ask her if she wanted a ride.

"Hey Kauri. Need a ride?" He asked pulling to the side of the road and stopping, using his foot as a kickstand.

"Umm…Sure. Thanks." She said and climbed on the back. Tatsuki felt her arms wrap around his waist tightly and he pulled his foot up and took off.

"Do you mind if I stop by my house first? I have to get something I forgot to take to Yuuto and I'll drop it off after I drop you off." He said loudly over the roar of the engine. She shook her head. Five minutes later Tatsuki and Kauri pulled up into the driveway of the house.

"I can just walk from here. I live just a street over." Kauri said hopping off the bike.

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride there it's no problem." Tatsuki said taking the key out of the bike. She nodded and waved back to him as she walked down the road.

Tatsuki's curiosity level was at an all time high. All that time he had and he didn't ask her what her abilities were. Oh well, he thought and he headed in to get the book he needed for Yuuto.

**AN: Next chappy will come soon! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here you go guys! Sorry for the long wait but i made this a long chapter. Enjoy!**

Friday night Tatsuki was relaxing and watching some television. Kotarou and Yuuto were sitting with him laughing about a joke Kotarou had just told. It was nice, Tatsuki thought, that they could be friends again. They didn't have to worry about touching each other and the disturbing ramifications that could happen if they did. Tatsuki's only worry now was Kauri. The thought that her father would hit her in a public place like a school made him worry about what he would do to her in the privacy of his own home. He quickly dismissed the dark thoughts and got back to having fun with his friends. A little while later a quiet knock came at the door. Tatsuki got up to answer it as Yuuto and Kotarou continued messing around with each other. He opened the door and it was Kauri.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else…" She whispered and began to fall. Tatsuki caught her before she hit the ground. Then he got a good look at her face. Her lip was split in what looked like more then one place. Her nose was bleeding, and the eye that had not been blackened earlier, now was. She had been holding her side as well.

"Kotarou, Yuuto!" Tatsuki yelled into the house. They both came running around the corner and both had a look of surprise as they saw their classmate in Tatsuki's arms.

"What the hell?" Yuuto said coming up beside Tatsuki as he carried Kauri to the living room and put her on the couch.

"I don't know. Kotarou, go get some ice and towels." Tatsuki said. Kotarou nodded and went off to get the items. Tatsuki began looking over her. Lifting her shirt just a little bit he could see the beginnings of bruises. Hand and fist shaped bruises. Kotarou came back quickly.

"How did she know we lived here?" Kotarou asked giving the towels to Tatsuki.

"I had to pick something up when I was giving her a ride home. But she lives halfway across town. I don't know why she would walk all the way here…" He said placing the ice on the side of her face and wiping some of the blood away from her face with a towel.

"Who do you think did this to her?" Yuuto asked. Tatsuki sighed.

"Her dad did it. I'd bet anything on it." He replied to him. Kotarou let out a half gasp.

"Her dad? You mean her dad did this to her?" Kotarou asked breathlessly. Tatsuki nodded.

Kauri began to stir. Her eyes opened and she sat up fast. Probably faster then she should have.

"I…I should go." She said and tried to get up. Yuuto grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away.

"You shouldn't go anywhere in your condition." He said to her. She pulled again and admitted defeat.

"You don't understand! I have to go. Please! I don't want him to…" She stopped herself short. Her gaze shifted to Tatsuki.

"Did your dad do this?" Tatsuki asked her. Her eyes moved to the floor.

"It's my fault. I didn't tell him, you know? About parents day. He hates that." She said trying to excuse her dad. The guys looked at each other.

"Just sit down and we will work it out, Ok? You came in here and passed out; you don't want to do that again do you?" Kotarou said. They could see it in her eyes that she wanted to go, but they couldn't let her go back to him.

"But what am I supposed to do?" She asked quietly. It was Kotarou that spoke up.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom and we can figure everything out tomorrow morning." He suggested. She reluctantly agreed. Kotarou found her a shirt and some sleep pants to change into. The swelling on her face had gone down significantly by the time they all went to bed. Yuuto had decided to stay the night as well to help them in the morning. Kotarou and Yuuto had already gone to bed. Tatsuki was going to as well but he first went check and see if Kauri needed anything. He knocked on the door of the guest room and Kauri's face soon appeared as she opened the door.

"Hi." She said to him. He couldn't help but think she looked extremely cute in the large clothes Kotarou had gotten her.

"Just came to see if you needed anything else." He said. He was surprised to see her smile.

"You are curious to know my abilities. Well…I would be too." She said to him. He looked from her to the ground. She opened the door wider and beckoned him in.

"I hope you aren't that tired, it will be a long explanation. I figure it's the least I can do for you since you know…you helped me and all." She said her voice getting quieter as the two sat on the bed in the room.

"Let me start at the beginning." She said.

"That's usually a good place to start." Tatsuki countered. She smirked.

"When I was little, weird things used to happen around me. I would tell my mom that I heard voices, and saw and felt things that were not really there. It drove her crazy. Literally. She killed herself when I was five." She explained rather quickly.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki said apologetically. She continued.

"My dad blamed me. Of course. He decided to send me away to his brother, who was also psychic. I'm pretty sure you know him. His name is Udou." She said.

"Udou is your uncle?" she nodded.

"He taught me about being psychic and helped me develop my powers. He told me I was very powerful and I shouldn't be afraid to use my gift. I slowly learned the ability to control my powers." She explained.

"Which are?" Tatsuki asked rather impatiently.

"I have empathic tendencies. I can feel other people's emotions. I can channel those emotions as well. Skin to skin contact causes me to see into the past of people. Udou trained me to be able to channel other psychic's powers. Powers that would hurt them. And that's why I'm here. It may sound…odd but I'm here in Tokyo to help you. So you don't have another meltdown like you did with Kotarou. I'm here to make sure you don't get your head blown up again. Uncle Udou said it was a close one that they could bring you back the first time." She said looking at him.

"So you are here to channel my powers? What does that do?" He asked fully intrigued.

"When you use your power, the negative effects are channeled to me. So that you can do what you need to easier. The only downside is that, well now I have to live with my dad again. And he still blames me for everything." She finished quietly.

"So…You know what I'm feeling?" Tatsuki asked. She nodded.

"You and all of Tokyo." She said looking at him.

"How can you function knowing all those emotions? It must be so confusing." Tatsuki asked her.

"I just channel those emotions. It's kind of like storing them until I need them later. Those emotions go to help me when I have to channel powers. That's hard work you know." She said in a joking way.

"Why me though? I thought everything was ok now that Kotarou's powers are gone." He said hoarsely.

"Well your powers aren't gone are they? So that means you will still have "episodes" in which you get hurt because Kotarou can't use what little power he has left to save you. So someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself when you are helping someone with your gift." She told him.

"Wait. What do you mean what little power he has left? Are you saying his powers aren't gone?" He asked her.

"Oops... You weren't supposed to know that. His powers aren't _all_ gone. They are just weakened. You can't ever get rid of a power like his. You can just suppress it." She explained quietly.

"Oh…is that all you have to tell me?" Tatsuki asked warily.

"Pretty much." She said a little sadly. Tatsuki got up from the bed.

"Well then, night. It's late. I'll see you in the morning." Tatsuki said turning to the door.

"Night…and thank you. Maybe I can sleep soundly tonight." She said letting a chuckle slip out afterward. He stopped at the door and turned to her.

"I promise we will help you. We'll do whatever we can." He said and then went out the door. Kauri listened as his footsteps disappeared down the hall. She heard the door to his room close. She then got up out of the bed, gathered her clothes, and quietly walked out of the house. She didn't want to leave, but she had to be back before her father found her missing. If he hadn't already.

**AN: So there you go! Next chapter coming soon. Review!**


End file.
